L'aveu
by Lenie2B
Summary: Oscar reçoit une lettre qui la bouleverse, elle s'enivre plus que de raison et ...


**Avant-propos** : _Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours de l'été 2010 organisé sur le forum de Nicole. Comme toujours, il y avait un certain nombre de consignes à inclure. Je vous en fais grâce. J'espère simplement que ce texte vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_J'en profite pour remercier AuroreF du forum de Nicole pour cette belle créa illustrant ma fic. _

**L'AVEU  
**  
D'un geste brusque, Oscar avait jeté contre le mur la lettre qu'elle venait de lire. Tout son être rejetait ce que la terrible missive contenait : Camille était morte…

Camille, sa cousine éloignée, de trois ans plus âgée qu'elle, portant un prénom convenant aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme. Cette sœur d'armes avec qui elle s'était entraînée avant l'arrivée d'André. Cette sœur d'armes pour qui elle avait connu sa première blessure d'amitié : pour les endurcir, leurs pères respectifs avaient jugé préférable de les séparer afin de les éloigner de toute influence féminine. Cette sœur d'armes qu'elle avait retrouvée à l'École d'Officiers, dans la dernière classe, celle des élèves-officiers qui effectuaient leur dernière année de formation. Cette jeune femme qui partageait la même condition qu'elle, dernière fille d'une famille de sept enfants, élevée en homme pour l'honneur de son nom. Cette travestie à côté de qui Oscar faisait figure de poupée de porcelaine. Camille qui crachait, jurait comme un charretier ou plus exactement comme les hommes qu'elle commandait, fréquentait régulièrement les tavernes, buvait comme un trou, tenant l'alcool mieux que ses soldats, chiquait du tabac non raffiné, se battait à l'épée, au couteau ou à mains nues, seule, sans jamais perdre. Camille, ses cheveux de jais volant aux quatre vents, qui s'enorgueillissait de la large cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue, stigmate éternel de son courage, preuve incontestable de sa témérité. Camille qui pensait que cette marque jetait à la face de quiconque aurait voulu prétendre le contraire, qu'une femme vaut mille fois un homme au combat. Camille qui ignorait que cette balafre ajoutait à son charme en lui conférant une aura qui fleurait la poudre, le sang, le combat, parfum parfaitement adapté à une femme indomptable et indomptée. Camille, le commandant que l'on envoyait sur les missions difficiles. Camille, qui triomphait dans les combats que l'on pensait perdus d'avance, puis qui s'en allait dans une volée de jurons. Camille, la honte incarnée d'Oscar de ne parvenir à être aussi masculine, l'être dont elle tentait d'égaler le courage lorsqu'au fond de son âme elle craignait un quelconque danger…

Sa Camille…

Et voici que Camille était morte ! Non pas les armes à la main, le courage au cœur, le juron aux lèvres ! Elle s'était suicidée ! Sa dernière lettre avait été pour Oscar : elle lui expliquait les raisons de son geste.

«NOOOOOOON ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, Camille ! De grâce !» hurlait le colonel de la section B des gardes françaises, dans la grise solitude de son bureau, la tête dans les mains, se recroquevillant jusqu'à s'agenouiller, comme pour implorer la défunte.

Oscar, les yeux secs de trop de peine, voyait danser devant elle l'écriture suppliciée de Camille : son trait habituellement si fougueux s'était fait tremblant sous la mitraille du désespoir, empâté de souffrances, dégoulinant de trop de larmes contenues.  
Talons acérés de diables dansant pour fêter leur victoire, les dernières phrases que sa main avait tracées, martelaient le crâne d'Oscar, entraînant son âme dans un ballet toxique, frappant son cœur plus fort à chaque pas de danse.

«_Mon éducation d'homme m'a faite libre, la belle affaire ! Aussi libre qu'une prisonnière dans la solitude de sa geôle ! Et mon cœur ! Est-il libre ? Il ne peut même pas se payer le luxe d'être emprisonné. Il est censé ne pas exister. Il n'a pas voix au chapitre, parce qu'il ne doit pas être. Dans ces conditions, comment pourrait-il parler ? Comment pourrait-il oser ? Ce qui n'existe pas ne peut avoir ni tendre inclinaison, ni audace… Et pourtant Oscar, si tu savais, ce qu'il aurait à dire… Si tu savais comme ce cœur qui ne devrait pas battre tambourine dans ma poitrine … si tu savais comme il se trouble devant celui qui a pris possession de lui… si tu savais Oscar… si tu savais quel est mon déshonneur ! J'aime et je suis aimée ! Moi ! Moi qui n'était pas destinée à l'amour, moi qui n'ai pas le droit d'aimer…_

_Et bien je l'ai pris ce droit ; oui, ma chère Oscar, je l'ai volé, plus fourbe que tous les brigands que j'ai combattus. A présent, je dois payer le prix de mon forfait. Ma féminité m'a rattrapé : mes amours clandestines m'ont donné un fruit… J'ai tout tenté pour le faire tomber de l'arbre. Plus têtu que moi, il refuse de céder. Il faut donc abattre l'arbre qui le porte. C'est ce que je m'apprête à faire. Avant cela, je voudrais te dire adieu et te délivrer mon dernier conseil, ma chère petite sœur d'armes. Si un jour l'amour frappait à la porte de ton cœur, ouvre-la-lui toute grande, sans honte, en pleine lumière. Ne laisse pas le silence emmurer ton amour, ne laisse pas la crainte d'enfreindre ton devoir t'empêcher d'aimer. On nous a formées à obéir aux ordres sans ciller. Toutefois, nos chers instructeurs ont oublié que l'on ne donne pas d'ordres au cœur. Il est un rebelle, qui, fort de ses propres règles, emporte tout dans son sillage, à commencer par le devoir et l'honneur._

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas agi de la sorte ? Par crainte. Oui, tu as bien lu, ma chère petite sœur d'armes. Par crainte. Camille, le téméraire Camille, a eu peur qu'on sache qu'elle aimait. Elle a donc préféré l'ombre et le secret. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas à l'intrépide Camille de faire taire tous les esprits chagrins affirmant que l'on ne peut être et pleinement femme et militaire ?_

_Si, c'était à moi… j'ai failli… à présent, ce sera donc à toi…_

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas agir de même à présent ? Parce que mon honneur de femme et mon honneur d'homme sont par trop intimement mêlés. Comme tu le sais, l'un dépend de l'autre. Dans notre situation hybride, si la femme est publiquement déshonorée, l'homme ne peut plus exister aux yeux de tous, car on ne voit alors plus que la femme… Quelle ironie ! Notre honneur d'homme dépend de notre honneur de femme. L'intrépide et respecté Camille, l'homme, ne pouvait exister qu'à la force de son honneur masculin. Déshonoré, le téméraire Camille n'existe plus. L'honneur est l'une des caractéristiques qui nous définit en tant qu'homme. Le courage en est un autre. Si j'avais eu l'audace de me targuer de mon amour comme je m'enorgueillissais de mes talents militaires, j'aurais pu gagner. On aurait tout toléré de l'impossible Camille, tant qu'il ou elle (peu importait en vérité) effectuait les missions que nul autre ne pouvait mener à bien. Mais à présent, à présent Oscar… il est trop tard… je ne suis plus l'indomptable Camille … je ne suis plus qu'une femme déshonorée…  
Afin d'éviter à ma famille d'être mise au ban de la bonne société, je préfète tirer ma révérence avant la fin de la représentation… Je sais que mon suicide passera pour un accident : l'incorrigible Camille nettoyait son arme, seule en tête-à-tête avec sa fougue habituelle, et le coup sera parti tout seul. C'est ce que tout le monde pensera, tout le monde, sauf toi, ma petite sœur d'armes._

_Et le père de mon enfant me diras-tu ? Si nos amours clandestines étaient connues, il se trouverait probablement face à toi, dans un duel visant à laver mon honneur. Je préfère vous éviter à tous deux ce cruel dilemme._

_N'oublie pas mon dernier conseil petite sœur d'armes : si tu aimes, fuis l'ombre et le silence, fais de ton amour ton orgueil au même titre que tes succès militaires. Sois la preuve vivante qu'une femme peut être militaire en étant pleinement femme, sans avoir besoin de déguiser tout son être en homme. Aies l'audace que l'intrépide Camille n'a pas su avoir._

_Adieu, chère petite sœur d'armes _»

« Ô Camille, je t'en prie, ne me rappelle pas ce que je tente de remiser dans les tréfonds de l'oubli. André … l'attaque du faubourg St-Antoine … son amour cloué au pilori du silence que je lui ai imposé, mes lèvres autour desquelles l'aveu flotte sans jamais oser se poser…Ô Camille, dois-je écouter ton conseil alors que tu meurs d'avoir pleinement aimé ? Ô Camille, les femmes comme nous ont-elle réellement le droit d'aimer ? Qu'il est facile à présent ton rôle ! Tu fuis en me laissant la besogne la plus difficile en testament, m'obligeant par ton geste à la fois à t'obéir pour être fidèle à la volonté d'une morte, et, à te désobéir. Ton ultime geste n'est-il pas un bien cruel démenti à ton conseil ? … Ô Camille, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé cette dernière lettre ? Pourquoi me torturer ainsi en me rappelant toutes les impasses de notre condition ?» murmurait Oscar, toujours agenouillée, fauchée par la mort de Camille et son terrible aveu.

Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage ! Il fallait fuir Camille, ses mots, son conseil, son amour, celui d'André, son devoir … tout ! Il fallait leur échapper. Elle avait ouvert la porte de son bureau à toute volée et s'était enfuie. Loin de la caserne, loin de la lettre, loin d'elle-même. Elle avait couru à en perdre haleine dans un enchevêtrement de ruelles dont la crasse et les larmes de misère maculant les murs étaient à peine dissimulées par le voile pudique que la lune tentait de leur offrir.  
Epuisée, transie d'un froid qu'elle ne sentait même plus, elle s'était adossée à une masure inconnue, le cœur plongé dans les méandres de son existence impossible. Etre paradoxale, ni homme ni femme, homme et femme, elle sentait le poids de cette condition d'inclassable, et la morsure de sa plus fidèle ennemie. La solitude. Qui, ce soir, avait emprunté la plume de Camille pour lui rappeler son éternelle présence. Face-à-face avec cette compagne de toujours, Oscar avait le sentiment de se dissoudre dans le néant de cette nuit glacée, ombre des ombres, la plus seule, la plus incomprise de toutes.  
En serait-il toujours ainsi ? Devait-il en être toujours ainsi ?

Elle en était à ces réflexions lorsqu'elle avait vu l'enseigne d'une taverne comme un bateau qui se pensait perdu aperçoit la lueur d'un phare dans la tempête. Deux jours durant, elle n'avait su qu'errer. D'estaminet en estaminet, de comptoir en comptoir, de bouteille en bouteille, de verre en verre.

Pour faire taire la tourmente qu'elle avait allumée en elle, Oscar aurait volontiers abattu son poing sur le visage de Camille. Mais dans quelle passion aurait-elle puisé le sursaut qui dresse le corps et dirige la main ? Son désespoir ? Elle en serait ridicule… Sacrebleu, Camille était morte ! Morte ! Que pouvait son piteux petit désespoir face à celui, sublime, de Camille ? Il faisait figure de parent pauvre, de mendiant… Pathétique, ridicule, obscène … Il ne pouvait lui fournir l'énergie de se révolter contre les propos de Camille. Surtout lorsque son cœur lui chuchotait qu'ils étaient si vrais… trop vrais…

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait poursuivre cette errance sans but. Même si elle souffrait, il était par trop inutile de le faire aussi ostensiblement. Peu importait que la douleur hurle à la face du monde, personne ne l'entendait. Jamais. Elle avait pris cette leçon de lucidité très jeune, dans la solitude de sa chambre, par une nuit sans lune. Allons, elle ne faisait guère honneur à la mémoire de Camille en se comportant ainsi. Elle devait reprendre son poste. Elle quitta donc l'estaminet où sa peine l'avait égarée.

C'est une Oscar assez pitoyable qui rentra à la caserne, portant sur elle un linge de deux jours, passablement avinée, les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil, le cheveu huileux d'avoir traîné dans tant d'endroits parfumés au graillon crasseux. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de regagner, inaperçue, ses quartiers où elle pourrait mettre bon ordre à sa tenue, une voix l'apostropha.

«Et bien Colonel, on a fait le mur ! Et même la tournée des tavernes, si j'en juge à votre odeur !»

Piquée en pleine honte, elle se retourna vivement.

Alain… bien sûr… Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? … L'occasion était trop tentante… Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre… Le … Oscar n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de son insulte mentale. Les paroles d'Alain l'avaient devancée.

«Savez-vous que ce pauvre André s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous ?»

Réagir, répondre, dire quelque chose, faire claquer un reproche ou un ordre … certes… mais lequel ? … Son esprit migraineux baignait encore dans les vapeurs d'alcool et n'aspirait qu'à un instant de paix…

«Comment vous étiez absent et le lieutenant d'Alembert en permission, nous avons pris la liberté de lui changer les idées en organisant un concours avec la compagnie du colonel de Visperolles ?  
\- Un concours, vraiment ? Et de quoi ?  
\- De boisson.  
\- De BOISSON ?! Comment avez-vous osé …  
\- … ne pas vous inviter à y prendre part ? Vous étiez absent. Mais, d'après l'odeur et votre mine, je veux bien vous accorder le même score que moi. Pour l'instant, je détiens le record ! J'ai été déclaré vainqueur, l'autre compagnie vient à peine de partir. Et, à vous voir, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, vous souhaitiez m'affronter à nouveau en duel, sur un autre terrain cette fois ?  
\- Sergent, il suffit ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seconde que je puisse me livrer à de pareilles activités ?  
\- En vous regardant. Vous oubliez que vous parlez à un spécialiste…. Hé, les gars ! Ne remballez pas ! La partie n'est pas finie ! Le colonel de Jarjayes vient de me défier !  
\- COMMENT ?! Alain, enfin ! Je ne…  
\- Allons, allons, colonel, vous ne voudriez pas perdre la face devant vos soldats. Réfléchissez, dans peu de temps, ils nous aurons rejoints. S'ils vous voient essayant de me faire la morale alors que vous semblez aimer taquiner la bouteille autant que moi, vous passerez pour le pire des hypocrites. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, alors que vous faites tout pour gagner leur confiance ? Qui plus est, si vous refusez de m'affronter, ils vous considéreront comme un lâche ou un homme trop orgueilleux pour s'abaisser à boire avec eux. Si vous n'acceptez pas, vous perdez la face, et l'occasion d'avoir un jour quelque autorité sur eux.  
\- Et le colonel de Visperolles, où est-il ?  
\- Bien tranquille dans ses quartiers en compagnie de sa catin préférée. Je parie qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu que la plupart de ses soldats avaient fait le mur ! Allons, colonel, il n'en saura rien. Pas plus que ses soldats. Ils sont partis à présent, je vous l'ai dit. Se pourrait-il que vous ayez peur de m'affronter sur un autre terrain qu'à l'épée, colonel ?  
\- Certainement pas ! Oh, la peste soit de vos boniments ! Et bien soit ! Allons-y !  
\- A la bonne heure !».

Le concours entre Oscar et Alain commença. Oscar avala avec un dégoût détaché un verre du plus mauvais alcool qu'il lui eut été donné de boire, un alcool à l'odeur de harnais mouillé. Les verres se succédèrent, le dégoût disparut peu à peu afin de laisser place à une torpeur éthylique qui la berçait, l'entraînait dans un monde où elle se voyait dédoublée.

Elle contemplait à la fois le soldat contraint par l'éternelle obligation de paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas, et son double. Une autre Oscar. Une Oscar qui se levait pour faire face à ses hommes, les yeux plantés dans les leurs. Une Oscar déterminée qui se délestait de son secret, de tout son secret: sa féminité et son amour pour André. Une Oscar qui respectait la dernière volonté de Camille.

Toutefois, éloignée de son double par l'habitude du devoir, Oscar regardait le colonel de Jarajyes, planté stupidement sur une stupide chaise face à une stupide table où l'on remplissait encore et toujours son stupide verre, qu'il avalait stupidement pour respecter les stupides règles de ce stupide concours dont il ne connaissait même pas le stupide prix. Chaque jour de sa vie ne jouait-il pas à un jeu stupide ? Celui de l'héritier des Jarjayes, pour faire perdurer son nom alors qu'il savait pertinemment que si Oscar de Jarjayes n'avait pas d'héritier mâle, sa lignée mourrait, rendant ainsi son sacrifice vain. Stupidement vain. Pourquoi ne pas ajouter un jeu stupide à un autre jeu stupide ? Les jeux stupides étaient peut-être son lot après tout ?

De temps à autre, les lignes de Camille venaient, par bribes, frapper la mémoire d'Oscar, échouant à lever totalement le voile de la conscience du colonel attablé stupidement face à l'un de ses soldats, mais émouvant chaque fibre du cœur de son double. Puis, le jeu reprenait, avec une lenteur stupide de jeu stupide.

Alors que le colonel errait dans les profondeurs de son brouillard éthylique, son double en profita pour prendre sa place, à son insu. La vérité jaillit alors de ses lèvres comme dans un hoquet.

Fracassante.

«Messieurs, je voudrais porter un toast à Camille, ma sœur d'armes ! Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour remporter ce genre de concours !» s'exclama Oscar.

Un murmure se fit entendre, petit ruisseau d'interrogations qui, de bouche en bouche, d'oreille en oreille, grossissait jusqu'à gronder en un menaçant torrent de soupçons. Aucun des hommes présents, excepté André, n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

«Mais quelle mouche vous pique ? Pourquoi me dévisagez-vous ainsi ? Je suis aussi femme que militaire tout comme l'était Camille, ma sœur d'armes. Eh bien, le jeu s'arrêterait-il parce que je tente de l'égailler en portant un toast ? Je bois en l'honneur de Camille, une femme et un militaire d'exception !»

Oscar vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur la table avec vivacité. Cet hommage à Camille l'avait ragaillardie. Des paroles déplaisantes émanant de voix qu'Oscar n'identifia pas vinrent bourdonner à ses oreilles sans que leur signification pénètre la brume d'alcool qui alanguissait son esprit.

«Une femme commandant à des soldats, impossible ! Vous vous moquez, colonel ?»

Des profondeurs de sa fosse éthylique, elle rétorqua sans prendre réellement garde à sa réponse :

«Nullement. Oscar de Jarjayes ne rit jamais, pas plus qu'il ne ment, à quelques détails anatomiques près. Et bien Alain, qu'attendez-vous ? C'est à votre tour de boire.  
\- Hum… je pense, colonel, que nous avons suffisamment bu pour aujourd'hui. Aucun de nous ne déclarera forfait et nous sommes sur le point de débiter les pires bêtises qui soient. Ha, ha…  
\- Soit, arrêtons. Cependant, sachez que l'alcool ne me fait en aucun cas délirer, sergent. Je vous le répète, je suis femme de façon aussi certaine que je suis votre colonel» rétorqua Oscar, dont les yeux embués d'alcool contemplaient le souvenir de Camille.

Une autre voix se fit entendre. Sourde. Rageuse.

«Colonel ?! Et bien si vous êtes une femme, vous ne serez plus colonel pour longtemps ! Quel soldat accepterait d'obéir à une femme ? Une femme commandant une armée, c'est à vous faire croire que le soleil est bleu et le pain rouge ! Jamais, nous n'accepterons une femme comme commandant ! Dans une caserne, une femme n'a que deux places : à la cuisine ou dans un lit !»

Ce discours, craché comme une volée d'injures, reçu comme une poignée de cailloux aiguisés en pleine figure, dégrisa violemment Oscar qui prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Autant que l'alcool le lui permettait, elle se planta, martiale, face au soldat qui avait proféré ces paroles, profanant la mémoire de Camille, foulant aux pieds ce qu'était Oscar de Jarjayes lorsqu'elle revêtait son uniforme.

À l'éclat des yeux d'Oscar, Alain comprit ce que s'apprêtait à faire son colonel : elle allait défier l'insolent. Craignant à la fois pour son compagnon pour avoir goûté à la lame d'Oscar, et pour son colonel pour avoir constaté combien il … elle… (peu importait) était saoule, il se leva, chancelant sur ses jambes, s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix.

«Allons l'ami, tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une femme commandant à des soldats, et que fais-tu de Jeanne d'Arc ? N'était-elle pas une femme ? En était-elle moins valeureuse ? Etait-ce un soldat moins respectable ? Le colonel de Jarjayes nous a prouvé sa bravoure à de nombreuses reprises. N'a-t-il pas sauvé Lassalle ? N'essaye-t-il pas d'oublier la différence de rangs ? Ne s'est-il pas joint à nous pour le concours, alors qu'il ignorait tout de ce genre de jeu ? N'est-il …  
-Hé Alain, tu te trompes ! Tu devrais dire ''n'est-elle ?'' A moins que tu n'aies connu depuis bien longtemps la donzelle qui se cachait derrière l'uniforme du colonel ? _fit une voix goguenarde et grasse_.  
\- C'est vrai ça Alain. A toujours être auprès d'elle, tu as sans doute dû … _commença une autre voix qui ne parvint pas à finir : André venait d'écraser son poing sur sa mâchoire. _  
\- Regardez qui s'en mêle ?! Le toutou à son maître… hé mais non, le toutou à sa maîtresse… On sait maintenant pourquoi il la suivait partout l'André !».

André blêmit d'indignation contenue. Les poings crispés, les dents serrées, les yeux durs, il contemplait sans aménité les autres soldats. Allait-il devoir se battre avec toute la garnison ? Il le ferait sans crainte. Pour Oscar. Son Oscar. Cette dernière avait eu un haut-le-corps de colère en entendant des rires graveleux accueillir ces insultes. Elle en appela à toute la maîtrise d'elle-même acquise au cours de ses années de service. C'est avec une voix où seule perçait l'autorité du commandant qu'elle les tança : «Il suffit messieurs ! Je ne souffrirai aucune discussion de quelque ordre que ce soit sur ma nature. Pour vous, je suis avant tout votre colonel. Je vous donne une heure pour faire disparaître cette pagaille sans nom. Je ne sanctionnerai aucun d'entre vous puisque j'ai eu l'indélicatesse de me joindre à vous, pensant mieux vous connaître de cette façon».

Alain sourit intérieurement en songeant : «ça, c'est un mensonge, colonel. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous avez participé. Mais je saurai me taire, comme vous vous êtes tue si longtemps… C'est un si petit mensonge au regard de la vérité que vous avez portée toutes ces années».

Oscar poursuivait : «Dans une heure, je veux vous voir dans la cour, prêts pour la revue. A cette occasion, vous pourrez démissionner si vous me jugez indigne de vous commander. Si un seul d'entre vous me donne sa démission, c'est moi qui partirais. Je sais pour que c'est uniquement pour subvenir aux besoins de vos familles respectives que vous vous êtes engagés. Je ne voudrais donc pas porter tort à ceux dont la survie dépend de votre solde. Quant à moi, je me retire jusqu'à la revue. Exécution !».

Ils obtempèrent, certains perplexes, d'autres maugréant.

Oscar se dirigeait vers ses quartiers lorsqu'André tenta de lui parler. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste, et lui fit signe de rejoindre les autres. Elle savait qu'elle devait se préparer pour l'annonce qu'elle souhaitait leur faire à la fin de la revue. Au cours de l'agitation qui avait suivi sa révélation, sa décision l'avait frappée de plein fouet, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui venait de la prendre.

Lorsqu'elle parut à nouveau dans la cour, elle s'était lavée et avait changé d'uniforme afin de ressembler à un colonel digne de ce nom et non à l'épave qui était entrée dans la caserne au petit matin.  
Comme si rien ne s'était déroulé une heure plus tôt, elle passa ses soldats en revue, le port martial, le visage grave.  
Lorsque la revue prit fin, aucune démission ne lui fut présentée. Elle s'adressa à ses soldats, à nouveau : «Messieurs, en tant que militaire, votre confiance m'honore. Je saurais m'en montrer digne. Je vous confirme ce que je vous ai révélé tout à l'heure. Je suis bien une femme. Cependant, je ne vous ai pas tout dit».

Un murmure inquiet s'éleva : qu'allait dévoiler le colonel à présent ? Qu'elle fut une femme était déjà une révélation plus que stupéfiante…

«Non seulement je suis une femme, mais je suis une femme amoureuse. Oui, messieurs, j'aime l'un d'entre vous, depuis si longtemps que cet amour avait fini par faire partie de moi au point que je n'entendais plus les appels de mon coeur. Il a fallu que je manque de le perdre lorsque ma voiture a été attaquée faubourg St Antoine pour saisir la vigueur des sentiments que je nourrissais pour lui … mon compagnon de toujours…»

Tous les regards convergèrent vers André que l'aveu laissait hébété. Il avait longuement rêvé qu'Oscar lui avoue ses sentiments, mais jamais son rêve n'avait pris cette forme. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui avouerait son amour publiquement, dans la cour d'une caserne, encore étourdie d'alcool malgré ce qu'elle s'efforçait de présenter. Cette déclaration publique ressemblait si peu à sa secrète Oscar… Le temps de la surprise passé, il se reprit. Après tout, peu importait la façon dont elle lui dévoilait son amour, l'important n'était-il pas qu'elle se déclare ?  
Il fit quelques pas vers Oscar, les yeux troublés d'émotion. Il la vit esquisser un sourire doux. Il s'attendait à … il ne savait pas à quoi … en tout cas pas à ça !

Alors qu'André s'était détaché des autres, Oscar mit un genou à terre et lui demanda : «Accepterais-tu de vivre avec moi, André ? Je sais que les règles de la monarchie, la vie à laquelle m'a destinée mon père, le clivage des classes et des sexes nous interdisent de nous unir dans le mariage. Cependant nous pouvons l'être au regard de ceux qui connaissent mon… mes … nos secrets. Acceptes-tu, André ?».  
Pour toute réponse, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, alors que certains soldats retournaient dans leurs chambrées chercher de quoi fêter l'événement. Malgré eux, ils venaient d'être les témoins de l'union la plus étrange qui soit, une union qui planta en leur cœur une graine d'espoir. Que ces deux êtres puissent s'aimer au-delà des barrières qui auraient dû les séparer signifiait qu'aucun clivage n'était insurmontable. Il suffisait d'avoir le courage de combattre, en pleine lumière.

**FIN**


End file.
